Carbon and graphite articles have found many applications in modern industry, particularly in the aerospace and aviation fields, where resistance to corrosion, high temperature, thermal shock and excellent wear characteristics are required of the material to be used. In this connection, reinforced articles consisting essentially of carbon or graphite fibers bound by a carbon or graphite matrix into integral bodies have been very useful. Exposure to high temperatures in the presence of oxygen shortens the useful life of such bodies due to oxidative erosion. Since carbon and graphite are otherwise resistant to elevated temperatures, protection against oxidation is highly desirable. A certain degree of oxidation resistance may be achieved by incorporating various additives within the matrix of the carbon or graphite bodies during manufacture. This procedure is difficult and time consuming however, and does not provide maximum protection to the exterior surface of the article, the area where oxidation usually begins. A quicker and easier treatment is desirable in which the carbon or graphite article can be treated after fabrication and then maintained in an oxidation resistant state afterwards by periodic treatments, if required. Several types of treatments have been developed for the protecive coating of carbon or graphite articles. These leave much to be desired, however, with respect to such factors as coating durability and protective ability at relatively high temperatures of up to at least 900.degree.C.